The Hope of a Promise
by Swiftheart194
Summary: Shadowfang, like most Warriors, has an undying loyalty to his Clan. But when he meets a beautiful RiverClan cat by the name of Moonheart, he is torn inside. Can he choose between his Clan, or the one he loves? It kills you inside not being able to be with your one true love, but sometimes, what people say doesn't matters, and you have to follow your heart.


_**Well hello readers! Welcome to my story, and I hope you enjoy! By the way, I am a beginning writer, so constructive criticsm is welcomed!  
PS: I need a few reviews before I go on to chapter two. I promise I will continue if you guys review!** _

* * *

Well, hello there. Oh yes, you there. Don't be shy, come on, listen to this story I will tell. Now, this story is about a Tom, and a She-cat who fall in love. Yes, a bit corny I know. The only thing is, their love is forbidden. I know, how can love be forbidden? Well, your loyalties must remain to your own Clan, and falling in love with another cat outside of your Clan can jeporadize that. Oh what's that? Yes, it is a bit mouse-brained, but reasonable to. When you are in true love, that really doesn't matter, but how would it feel to be seperated by the one you care about most? Oh, well, you're here to listen to my story, so gather around, and pay attention. Oh, you want to know how it ends? Well, I'm sorry, but that would ruin the story, wouldn't it? Now, I will begin.

* * *

"Well hello there Moonheart!" I said, very excited. I was relieved that I was picked to go to the gathering. I could only see my good friend Moonheart at gatherings, without breaking the Warrior code. I was thinking of meeting her in the forest, but, wait, me breaking the Warrior code? Never! I am loyal to my own Clan, and no other.

"Hey there Shadowfang!" Moonheart said happily, obviously as excited as I was

"I have some great news Shadowfang! Well, for me at least." She said kindly

"Well, go ahead. I'm listening." I said

"Well, I'm-"

"Hey, Shadowfang! The Gathering is starting!" said my brother Swiftheart, as he ran over to me. I was very annoyed at him for interrupting us, but Moonheart didn't seem to mind. I hated my brother sometimes, but what can I say, he's a great cat and warrior. He's just a bit rambunctious and careless at times. I remember the time that he nearly drowned in the lake, trying to prove that he could swim. It seemed that I always acted as the older one, even though he is many moons older than me.

"Hi Swiftheart." I sighed turning toward him

Just then, I noticed our leader, Breezestar, hop up on the Great Rock, followed by the RiverClan leader, Amberstar, then the WindClan leader, Cloudstar, and finally the ShadowClan leader, Longstar. Their deputies sat at the foot of the rock. Amberstar began to speak, but I didn't really pay attention to the gathering at all. I was just looking at Moonheart's beautiful grey pelt, that shined silver in the moonlight. It wasn't long before the Gathering ended, and my Clan began to retreat into the forest towards our camp.

"Well, until next time." I said sadly

"Don't be sad Shadowfang. It won't be long until the next gathering, and besides, we can always mee-"

"Come on Moonheart, I already told you that I can't meet you outside of my camp, it's against the warrior code."

Oh, how much it killed me inside not to be able to see Moonheart, but like I said, my loyalties remain to my own Clan. I wish I could take those words back, but I knew it was for the best.

"Oh fine Shadowfang. You were always the loyal one." Moonheart said, before licking my ear affectionately and running off to follow her Clan

"Hey, Shadowfang! Come on, we're leaving!" my brother yelled, at the edge of fourtrees. I ran over to him, and followed the line back to our camp.

"Shadowfang, I saw you looking at Moonheart. If there is something you need to tell me, you can." Swiftheart whispered to me

"Mind your own buisiness Swiftheart." I snapped at him. I felt terrible right after I said that; it was very unlike me to be speak with defiance towards my brother.

"Shadowfang, you're my little brother. You can trust me, remember that."

And with that, Swiftheart ran off towards the front of the line next to our deputy, Stonepelt. I couldn't dodge these feelings I was having anymore. I was in love with Moonheart.

* * *

**_We_ll,**_** I hope you enjoyed! If you're wondering, Shadowfang is from ThunderClan, and Moonheart is from RiverClan. And remember to review! Also, I know this story should be told in third person based on the introduction, but it worked much better with first person.**_


End file.
